A New Dark Lord
by sparkling-stone
Summary: Will thought that the Dark had gone forever. But that was before he discovered a whole new magical world, with its own evil side to fight. The Dark is Rising Harry Potter crossover. Set after Silver on the Tree and Harry’s fifth year. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A New Dark Lord**

**Summary: Will thought that the Dark had gone forever. But that was before he discovered a whole new magical world, with its own evil side to fight. The Dark is Rising/ Harry Potter crossover. Set after Silver on the Tree and Harry's fifth year.**

**Disclaimer: Although I have wigs and makeup specially designed, I am not the true JK Rowling or Susan Cooper. Boo-hoo. **

Harry Potter sat on the last swing that his cousin Dudley's gang hadn't managed to break, thinking about the end of the summer holidays, when he would be returning to school. Now this school was no ordinary school, it was Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter was a wizard, and Hogwarts was his favorite place to be. There he would be seeing his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

But this year he knew would be different. This year Sirius, his godfather, was gone. He had died fighting Bellatrix Lestrange last year in the Department of Mysteries. Harry had known Sirius since his third year, when he had escaped from Azkaban, the wizard prison. He had, however, been innocent; Peter Pettigrew had framed him and then disappeared. Harry had grown to thinking Sirius a mixture between father and brother. Now that he was gone, he didn't know how he could survive a year knowing him to be dead. And now it was only a month until September first, in fact, today was Harry's birthday.

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of the rusty hinges of the gate in the playground. A boy he hadn't seen before of about his age with brown hair had just come in to the playground. He, too, seemed lost in thought.

"Hi," said the boy.

"Hi."

The boy walked over to the bottom of the slide, facing away from Harry, and sat down. Harry felt a little uncomfortable with someone else nearby. But the boy obviously wasn't one of Dudley's gang and besides, he didn't have anywhere else to go, so he stayed where he was, swinging slowly back and forth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will was thinking about the boy with the black hair and bright green eyes. There was something strange about him that you didn't often see in most people. Will just couldn't place it. Behind the cover of the large slide, he turned around to look at the kid. There was something on his forehead, a scar? He squinted at him and saw that it was indeed a scar, in the shape of a bolt of lightning. That was defiantly not normal.

Will used his powers as an Old One to get a small hint of what the boy was thinking. Slowly, everything went out of focus as he concentrated on the black-haired boy. Then came the real shock. _He couldn't do it! _

'But only Old Ones can prevent other people from seeing your thoughts! And this guy is not an Old One. I am the last one, and he looks the same age as me! How is that possible?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, who hadn't noticed a thing, checked his watch. He jumped up, realizing he had been sitting here for two hours. He had to send a letter to Ron, and he wanted it to get there by tomorrow morning. Also, his aunt and uncle would probably punish him if he was out after dark, not because they were worried, but because they thought that he might be doing something "abnormal". It was almost dark out now, so he had to hurry if he wanted to get back. Harry went to the gate, pulled it open, and started jogging back to No. 4, Privet Drive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will saw him jump up and decided to follow him. This kid was weird. He did not know what to think about him. He ran to the gate, climbed over (to avoid making a creaking sound), and started running after the strange boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Dark Lord**

**Summary: Will thought that the Dark had gone forever. But that was before he discovered a whole new magical world, with its own evil side to fight. The Dark is Rising/ Harry Potter crossover. Set after Silver on the Tree and Harry's fifth year.**

**Here is the second chapter. Yayyy! Did you like the first? Didn't like? Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly, only own the plot. All characters are either JK Rowling's or Susan Cooper's.**

Will hurtled into a full out sprint, trying to keep up with the black-haired boy. Whoever he was, he was very fast. Will had no problem keeping up with him, but if he slowed down he would lose sight of him.

As he ran, Will's thoughts raced. Who was this kid? Why couldn't he read his mind? And where was he going in such a hurry?

Past another house with a spotless green lawn, and another. All were almost exactly alike. Didn't any of these people have any individuality? Probably not, actually. The only reason Will was here was because his brother's friend had moved here two months ago and had invited him and Will to come. He could already tell he didn't like Little Whinging.

He turned the corner. Will was beginning to tire now. But he couldn't lose sight of the boy! He gritted his teeth together in a determined face. Just as he knew he would have to slow down, the boy stopped in front of a house with a gilt number 4 on the door. It looked no different from all the other houses on this street, save for a very horse-like woman standing in the doorway. Will stopped abruptly and hid behind a tree, not wanting to be seen.

"Where were you, boy?" It was not a question. "You weren't doing any funny business, you little ungrateful abnormality?"

'It looks like whoever lives with him doesn't like him very much. And why would she call him an abnormality?'

"No, Aunt Petunia. I was taking a walk."

Will burst into a silent fit of giggles. Why would anyone name their child Petunia?

The Petunia (which was what Will decided to call her)'s eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why don't I believe you? Go up to your bedroom, now."

Will thought that this was rather harsh. No dinner just because he had gotten home late? The Petunia must really hate this boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry trudged upstairs, glad that he hadn't been locked in. This way he could go and steal some food from the kitchen when the Dursleys were asleep. He flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling, until he was pulled into sleep.

_A boy with brown hair and grey eyes was standing in front of him. _

"_What do you want?" Harry asked. The boy said nothing, only beckoned. Harry followed._

_He was in the graveyard again, Cedric lying dead on the ground. A dark figure with red eyes was standing over him. _

"_Avad…"_

Harry sat up in bed, sweat on his face, and stood up. He had to mail that letter to Ron! He forced his thoughts away from the night in the graveyard and busied himself with his task.

Hedwig was in her cage, staring at him with her amber eyes. As Harry opened her cage, she pecked him affectionately on the finger. He tied the letter to her leg.

"I need you to take this to Ron okay? You know where he is."

She hooted in response. Harry opened the window and let Hedwig fly out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down on the lawn, Will saw her fly out the window and was shocked. This person was definitely not normal. Who on earth kept an owl as a pet? No one he knew. But then, nothing he had seen about the boy was normal.

Will then decided to do something he knew he really shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. He jumped into the air and spread his arms wide. He slowly rose to the window the owl had flown out of and grabbed onto a tree branch near there to stop his ascent and prevent him from falling. The branch wouldn't have supported a normal boy's weight, but Will was not a normal boy. He was an Old One, so this was easy.

Will watched the window to see what the boy was doing. He was laying on the bed, reading an immensely thick volume and occasionally writing something with a feather quill on a piece of parchment. Two more strange things about the boy. Why would he use a feather quill and parchment?

Will took a look around the room, or what he could see of it. It was small, and very cluttered. A large trunk stood in one corner, a chest of drawers with a cage on top in the other. That must be where he kept the owl, thought Will. More books covered a desk over to the side, and... a broomstick? Why would he have something like that in a room?

Will sharpened his vision and saw the word **Firebolt, **written on the top in gold lettering. This was another strange thing. How many was that now? First, the boy's mind being closed to him, second, the Petunia, third, the snowy owl, fourth, the parchment, fifth, the quill, and sixth, the broom. Whoever this kid was, Will had to talk to him. He had to find out who he was or he would go mad. He decided that he would come back first thing tomorrow morning and talk to the boy as soon as he came outside the house. Will didn't think the Petunia would take it too kindly if she found out that he wanted to talk to the "Abnormality".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was on his bed again, working on his History of Magic essay: Explain how Boris the Bewildered affected the present Ministry laws. He still had a foot left to write and he had already talked about most of the laws now in place. Harry searched through his book and found exactly what he needed. "Before Boris was hit by a poorly made Memory Charm in 1459, he was one of the best Aurors in the Ministry. He believed that another office should be made called…. Blah, blah, blah."

Harry wrote the bit about the new office and added a bit of detail about how The Accidental Magical Reversal Squad worked today. That took up his needed foot and he sighed in relief. He had finished all his homework finally. Now all he really wanted to do was go for a ride on his Firebolt, but he knew he couldn't.

With a sigh, he got into bed and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Will woke up very early. He lay there for a second until he remembered the strange kid from yesterday. He silently got dressed and slipped out of the house. He wandered the streets for a while, until he found the street he was looking for. Reading the sign, Will saw that it read Privet Drive. He followed it until he came to number 4. No one was there.

Will sat down on a bench near the sidewalk and waited. An hour or so later, he heard a voice that sounded like the Petunia's, and another boy's raised in an argument.

"YOU HAVE TO WEED THE GARDEN BEFORE YOU GO ANYWHERE, BOY!"

'Oh good', thought Will. 'He'll be outside. I just have to go up to him. Offer him help, maybe.'

A minute or so later, the boy with black hair came out of the house, looking very dejected. He didn't see Will, just went straight to the patch of geraniums in the yard.

"Hello," said Will.

The boy jumped. "Oh, hi. I didn't see you there." He peered at Will. "Hey, weren't you the boy in the playground, when I was there?"

"Yep, that was me. I saw you there too. What's your name?"

"Harry. And you?"

"I'm Will."

Will saw Harry wince as the Petunia's voice came through the window. "Are you weeding that garden boy? The Polkisses are coming for dinner tonight and I want the garden to look neat!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," said Harry wearily. "Look, I'd better get to work. My aunt will kill me if I don't get this done."

"Need any help? I have to do the weeding at home."

"Uh… Sure. Why not?"

The two boys made their way to the flower patch, talking about their family.

"Is it just me, or is your aunt not very friendly?" asked Will, hoping to learn more about this Harry.

"It's not just you. She hates me. And she hated my parents. She was my mum's sister."

"Oh. Where are your parents now?"

"They're dead," said Harry abruptly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine," said Harry. "I don't even remember them. What about you're family?"

Will sensed that Harry was trying to change the subject, but didn't bother to press for more information. "Well, I have a really big family. Six brothers and five sisters. And I'm the youngest."

"Eleven siblings!?" That was a lot. He felt sorry for Will.

Will and Harry chatted for another half hour until the weeding was finished.

"Well, I had better go. See you here tomorrow?"

"Okay."

Harry walked into the house but Will stayed there for some moments longer, wondering about what Harry might be hiding. There was something strange about him and Will was determined to find out what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Dark Lord**

**Summary: Will thought that the Dark had gone forever. But that was before he discovered a whole new magical world, with its own evil side to fight. The Dark is Rising/ Harry Potter crossover. Set after Silver on the Tree and Harry's fifth year.**

**I keep forgetting to make author's notes at the end. Oh, and thank you all very much for reviewing (cough cough only cough one person cough.) So the plot has thickened! When will Will find out Harry's secret? Read on to find out more.**

**Disclaimer: The usual. You know the drill. I don't own anything but the plot.**

The next day Harry woke to find that he had slept in. It was 9:28. He normally got up at seven.

Hedwig was sitting in her cage, the reply to Harry's letter tied to her leg. He went to her and opened the letter from Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thanks for the letter. Have you written to Hermione yet? It's okay if you didn't because I did. _

_Anyway, mum said it was fine if we could all go to Diagon Alley at about noon on the third of August. Is that okay with you? Send your reply pronto. And Happy Birthday. Sorry my present was late, but Pig was already gone, and mum wouldn't let me use Errol. See you soon!_

_Ron_

Attached to the letter was a package about the size of a shoebox. Inside it was a miniature model of a quidditch field. Three hoops were placed on either end. ON the ground, fourteen miniature quidditch players stood, each about the size of Harry's thumbnail. One team was wearing orange and the other green.

Harry gasped in admiration. Where did Ron get this? Attached was a note.

_I got this at a Cannons game two weeks ago. It was the last one they had. They were nearly giving it away. I knew you would like it. You tap the field with your wand and they play a game._

Harry grabbed his wand from the corner of his desk and, miraculously the players began to move. He could see a tiny snitch appear. He hoped it wouldn't go too far. It would be impossible to see.

He needn't have worried. The snitch seemed to meet invisible walls every time it went near the edge of the field. Harry could also make out two tiny bludgers. He watched a miniature Beater in orange hit it with its club. Just then, a Chaser, also in orange, scored.

Harry watched the miniature quidditch game for another fifteen minutes, before the Seeker on the orange team, which he guessed to be the Cannons, caught the Snitch. This was the best present Ron had ever given him.

Just then, Uncle Vernon called from outside the door. It seemed that the family had just woken up. "Where are you boy? You need to make breakfast!"

Harry sighed, put the miniature quidditch game away and called, "Coming." It was going to be another boring day. But that was before he remembered that Will was coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unnoticed by Harry, Will had watched the whole proceedings from outside of Harry's window. It seemed as if it was some kind of miniature sport. And what was that long stick he had used? Will could feel some kind of power coming from it, but it was not like anything he knew. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought it was a magic wand. Another thing to be added to the list of strange things about Harry.

'But there's no such thing as a magic wand, is there? How can there be? Oh, I wish Merriman was here to tell me what to do! But seeing as he's not, I guess that I'll just have to find out myself. I'll tail him everywhere he goes from now on. I have to.'

Will crept up to the kitchen window, and an unbelievable sight met his eyes. An enormously fat pig with blond hair was sitting at a table with Harry, the Petunia, and another man who was very beefy, had no neck, and a fat mustache. The pig like person was so large he took up an entire side of the kitchen table. Will realized that this must be the cousin that Harry had talked about, Dudley. He nearly burst out laughing before remembering that he was hidden.

Dudley was eating an enormous amount of food, as well as his eyes being glued to a television in the corner. Harry was being ignored, until Harry coughed. All three people jumped, and Dudley let out a small squeak of fright. Will held back a snort.

"Umm… Uncle Vernon?"

The beefy man with the mustache grunted.

Umm… I need to get my school things on the third. Do you think you could take me to London then? I'll use my own money," he added hastily.

Another grunt. Will supposed that that meant yes. He wondered what school Harry went to. He decided he would ask later that day. And why did his uncle seem so reluctant to get him his school things? Though from what he had seen, Harry's family seemed reluctant to give him anything.

A loud scrape of a chair broke the silence. Harry had stood up and was making for the door.

"Just where do you think you're going, boy?"

"Outside."

"No you're not. First you have to wash the dishes."

"But…"

"Now."

Will saw Harry walk over to the sink. He had to act no, before he went upstairs. He walked around the side of the house until he was just under Harry's window. Then he floated up and through the still open window.

Will looked around outside. No one had seen him. Only then did he look around the room. The first thing he saw was that miniature model of some kind of sport. Will walked over to it. It had three hoops on either end, each on different levels. On the ground stood fourteen miniature people holding…broomsticks? Were these strange brooms used for flying?

Will glanced at the desk on the other side of the room. There was that broom, with the word Firebolt on it. Did it have any significance?

Next to the miniature playing field was a letter. It said

_Dear Harry,_

_Thanks for the letter. Have you written to Hermione yet? It's okay if you didn't because I did. _

_Anyway, mum said it was fine if we could all go to Diagon Alley _(Diagon Alley?) _at about noon on the third of August. Is that okay with you? Send your reply pronto. And Happy Birthday. Sorry my present was late, but Pig was already gone, and mum wouldn't let me use Errol. _(Pig? Errol?)_ See you soon!_

_Ron_

'Who are Hermione and Ron? Apparently they are Harry's friends, most likely from school. But what was he talking about when he said he was using Pig or Errol? This is very weird.'

Will looked around the room. As well as the Firebolt on the desk, there were lots of books lying around. He picked up one. The title was: A History of Magic. Will stared at it in shock. Magic? Was this kid some kind of magician or something?

He opened up the book. A small piece of paper fluttered out. Will picked it up. It looked like it was another letter.

_I got this at a Cannons game two weeks ago. It was the last one they had. They were nearly giving it away. Only cost two Galleons. I knew you would like it. You tap the field with your wand and they play a game._

Will assumed it went with the miniature game he had seen. But a new flood of questions had burst into his head. 'What were the Cannons? Galleons?' But the most important was: 'I was right about being a magic wand. Who is Harry?'

Will opened the book titled A History of Magic to a random page.

"_Wizards throughout the centuries…_"

Will didn't read any more. He had found out Harry's secret.

Harry Potter was a wizard.


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Dark Lord**

**Summary: Will thought that the Dark had gone forever. But that was before he discovered a whole new magical world, with its own evil side to fight. The Dark is Rising/ Harry Potter crossover. Set after Silver on the Tree and Harry's fifth year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot… blah, blah, blah. Wait. I own the characters I invent. And there's one in this one. Yayyy!! **

**OMG, I am really annoyed with myself. I need to leave Author's notes at the end. I keep forgetting. Well, anyway, do you like it? Sorry about mistakes in the last chapter. My computer keeps saying stuff that is right is wrong, but doesn't pick up on my mistakes. Do you want my chapters to be longer or shorter? Please review….**

**Oh yes. DoubleTime gets the award for reviewing the story. (cough no one else did cough cough.) Well anyway. Here it is. **

**DoubleTime: And no. I'm not having Harry walk in just yet. I think I'll have something happen in Diagon Alley, but not yet. If you have any ideas, just send 'um to me. That goes for everybody. If anybody else is reading it yet. I don't know. That's why we review, people!!!**

**I won't be updating for a while 'cause of school. And I have about five hours of homework a night. Bit hard to work on fanfiction stories then, seeing as I have to sleep sometime. I should really stop the rambling and start with the story. Here goes!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will sat down on the bed in a state of shock. Why hadn't Merriman told him about these wizards? Or had he even known? This wasn't all some kind of huge practical joke, was it? But then he remembered the way Harry had seemed different then most people. He had seemed to radiate some kind of power, but Will guessed that he was the only one able to feel it.

Will was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of feet coming up the stairs. He had to get out of here! Quickly he climbed out of the window and drifted down. Then he came out to the front of the house and ran a little way down the street so it would seem as if he had been there the whole time. Using his power to hear over great distances, he listened to see if whoever it was had come into the room that he had just left.

A creak of a door opening, a sound of metal on metal that was probably the door of the owl's cage opening. Will was prepared to guess that Harry had just entered the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had just remembered that he needed to send is reply to Ron. He hurried up the stairs, pulled open the door, and closed it with a snap. He wanted to see Will later, so he had to send it now. He grabbed the nearest bit of parchment and a quill and wrote a reply.

_Dear Ron,_

_The Muggles say I can come. Well if you can count grunts as saying something, they did. I guess I'll see you on the third. You know, I think the rest of the summer will be okay. There is a kid staying in Little Whinging who is kind of nice. I only just met him. He's a Muggle though, can't tell him anything. Well any way, how's it going? _

_Thank you so much for the Birthday present. It's amazing. I've only made play once, though. Do the Cannons always win? See you soon,_

_Harry_

Harry folded up the letter and went over to Hedwig's cage. He noticed that she seemed rather agitated.

"Here's another letter for Ron, okay? And what's the matter? Everything's all right. Go on, then." He went to the window and let Hedwig fly out. Then he went downstairs and outside to wait for Will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will had seen the white own fly out of Harry's window again. He noticed that something was tied to her leg. A piece of paper?

'Ah, so this is how he gets those letters to his friends. Owl post. Hmm…'

Just then the front door opened and Harry came out.

"Oh, you're already here. Was I very late? My aunt and uncle made me do some stuff. The excuse about my godfather…" He cut off abruptly. What was he going to say, Will wondered.

"Hmm?" He said vaguely.

"Oh, I used to use the excuse that I had a godfather was a dangerous murderer, and they actually believed me. But now he's dead, so that doesn't work anymore," said Harry. Will pretended that he didn't notice his eyes watering.

"And _was _your godfather a dangerous murderer?" Will asked, curious to know whether he was a wizard as well.

"Some people thought so. But he was framed. He spent twelve years in prison, then escaped and was on the run for the past two years. I couldn't live with him, so that's why I'm still with the Dursleys'," he said bitterly. "Look, can we change the subject?"

"Okay. Do you want to go and walk around? I can show you where I'm staying."

"Sure."

They walked down several streets, past the playground, down Magnolia Crescent, and past several more streets.

"Here it is," said Will finally. It was a small house, with creepers climbing along a white picket fence around the house. A narrow walk led from the gate to the front door, which was purple.

"It's much more friendly-looking than the Dursleys'," said Harry, looking at it.

"My brother's friend just moved here a month ago, and before that they were working on the garden and stuff," said Will. "Hey, why don't we go in and have tea? I'm sure they won't mind."

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable. "I'm sure they won't want me in there."

Will was surprised. "Why not?"

"Well, my aunt and uncle tell everybody that I go to SBCSICM. Saint Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys," in answer to a puzzled look from Will."

"What!?! I know you told me that they were mean, but I didn't know that they were that mean! You don't really go there, do you?" He added a little uncertainly.

"Of course not!" Harry said angrily. "Why would I? Do I look like a criminal to you?"

"No."

"Then why d'you ask?"

"Just checking," said Will in a casual voice, but in his heart he felt really sorry for Harry. He was really mistreated. It was probably because his relatives knew he was a wizard. They were the kind of people who would be scared of anything out of the ordinary. Will wondered what they would do if they knew what _he_ was. He didn't really want to think about it.

"So, you see why they wouldn't want me in the house," said Harry.

"Oh, there too new to know about it. Besides, if they do, I'll tell them you're alright. Come on."

Reluctantly Harry followed him into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will led Harry into the kitchen, where a friendly woman was making soup. When they came in, she looked up.

"Oh, hello Will. Where've you been? I haven't seen you all day. And who is your friend?"

"Hello Mrs. Albright. This is Harry. He lives in town too."

"Nice to meet you, Harry. Why don't you two sit down? Tea will be ready in a few minutes."

"Told you she wouldn't have heard," whispered Will as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"Okay. You were right. She's nice, isn't she?" Mrs. Albright reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother.

"Yeah. I've known her for a long time. Anyway, if you don't go to that school, where do you go?" Will wanted to know if he went to a special wizarding school, but he didn't expect Harry would tell him that.

Harry hesitated for a moment, before saying, "Stonewall High." Something about the way he said it plus his Old One senses told him that Harry was lying.

"Oh." At the same time, he was thinking, 'I'll just have to follow him when he goes to get his school things. I'll probably find out there.'

"Tea's ready!" said Mrs. Albright, bring over two cups of steaming tea. Harry noticed that it was made with tea bags, not leaves. He was happy about that. He didn't really like tea leaves, ever since they had done them in Divination. Professor Trelawney kept predicting Harry's death, and he found it extremely annoying. As a matter of fact, Trelawney took every chance she could to predict Harry dying.

Will and Harry drank their tea and sat there talking for a while. Will learned nothing more, however. At 1 o-clock, Harry said that he should better be going.

"Will dear, could you go with him to make sure that he doesn't get lost?"

"All right."

"Goodbye, Mrs, Albright. It was nice meeting you," said Harry.

They left and walked back to Privet Drive.

"Well, bye then."

"Tomorrow?" asked Will, though he knew perfectly well that Harry was getting his school stuff then.

"Um, actually, I can't tomorrow. I have to go and get my school stuff. The next day is fine, though."

"Okay!" said Will brightly. "Bye!"

"Bye."

"Harry went into the house and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, I finally remembered to do author's note at the end. So how did you like? I know that this ending wasn't quite as suspenseful as the last one, but be sure, you will see more! I loooove suspense! Anyway, next chapter is the highly anticipated Diagon Alley!!! It will probably be longer. Most of these are 5 pages, and this will probably be a lot longer. Or maybe I could do two shorter chapters. Review and tell me what you think. Oh, and I modeled Mrs. Albright after Mrs. Weasley, if anyone wants to know.**

**I shall know sing a song I learned from HalfBloodHannah, who by the way has a really amazing Lily/James story. I won't give all the details here. Go on my profile to my favorite authors. She's there. Anyway, here is the song:**

_**Please, Please**_

_**I'm down on my knees,**_

_**Begging you**_

_**To leave a review **_

_**(or two)**_

**I added the 'or two' bit. Wonderful song, isn't it?**

**I shall end my ramblings here, until the next chapter. Which might not be for a while, 'cause of homework. Wait, I already said that, didn't I? And I said to cut off my ramblings here. This time I mean it. Well, bye!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really sorry I couldn't update sooner. Things like the power failing three times in one week got in the way. I kept losing all I wrote. Finally I stuck it on my USB drive, but then I lost it for a week before finding it still in my laptop. Kind of annoying. Then I didn't have access to a computer for an entire week and a half. That's really annoying. And sorry about the mess up with Will's siblings. I don't own the books, so I couldn't check.**

**MUST READ: Please pretend that Harry got stuff for his birthday from his other friends; I was too lazy to put them in, and besides, only Ron's gift is really important. **

**Anyway, finally the Diagon Alley scene! Thank you for all of your reviews! This time I actually got some. Isn't that great? **

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR or Susan Cooper. If I was JK Rowling Sirius would not have died. Maybe Dumbledore would, I haven't really decided. If I was Susan Cooper, Jane, Simon, Barney, and Bran wouldn't have forgotten everything about the Old Ones. Too bad. **

Harry woke at 7 to the sound of his alarm clock jangling. Instantly he sat up.

'Diagon Alley today!' was the first thought that flitted through his mind. He was really looking forward to seeing Ron and Hermione. Letters just weren't the same thing.

Harry nearly bounced around his room, because of his happiness. He found his bag of leftover money from last year in the bottom of his trunk- he didn't bother to unpack it anymore- and counted the money. Harry had 16 Galleons, 2 Sickles, and 5 Knuts.

'Guess I'll have to go to Gringotts when I get to Diagon Alley,' Harry thought. He didn't really mind. It would give him some time alone.

After that, Harry realized that it was far too early for the Dursleys to wake up. Bored, he went downstairs to get himself some breakfast, maybe toast. To his extreme surprise, he saw Uncle Vernon sitting at the table, eating a bagel and reading the paper. He saw Harry and a nasty expression crossed his face.

"I've been waiting for you to get up, boy. We're going." 

"Why this early, though?"

Uncle Vernon glared. "Don't want the neighbors to see me with you, now, do I? The demendies on the street were bad enough."

Harry had a vision of what the neighbors would say if they saw him with Uncle Vernon driving off somewhere. It wasn't a very pleasant thought. And why couldn't Uncle Vernon get the word dementor right? "Okay."

Uncle Vernon turned on his heel, and without stopping to check if Harry was following him, which he was, turned and marched out of the house.

Will saw Harry leaving the house with his uncle. He was concealed behind a rather large bush in the neighbors' yard. As they got into the car, Will slid forward and transformed himself into a bird. Then he flew into the air and followed the car until it came into London.

The car stopped nearby at a place called "The Leaky Cauldron." As Will circled high above, he noticed that it had a strange aura around it. He guessed that only magical people, _wizards_, he corrected himself, could see it at all. Will's theory was proven correct when he saw that the people on the streets seemed to see only the buildings on either side of The Leaky Cauldron.

While Will was observing this with uncannily sharp bird eyes, he saw Harry get out of the car. A closer look showed that his uncle was glaring at him. Then with a screech of tires he hurtled down the street, narrowly missing hitting a lamp post. Cries of outrage followed him. Will tried to grin, only then remembering that he had a beak. He did not like Harry's uncle, not at all.

Will flew over several buildings and into an alleyway between The Leaky Cauldron and a bookshop. Glancing around to make sure he wasn't seen, he transformed back into a brown haired teenager with grey eyes, his actual appearance, again. Will snuck out of the alleyway and turned into The Leaky Cauldron's open door.

Once inside the pub, Will looked around for Harry. It was hard to pick him out in the crowd, but soon he caught sight of Harry's messy black hair. He seemed to be heading to the back of the pub. Will followed him to a door, which led into a deserted courtyard. He quickly ducked behind a dust bin so that Harry wouldn't see him. Speaking of Harry, he was now doing something very strange. He was tapping a certain brick with his stick, no, _his wand_. As Will watched, the brick moved itself and an archway appeared. He gasped. Behind this wall was a street filled with strange shops and people. Harry, on the other hand, did not seem at all surprised with his surroundings. He simply walked through the archway and into the street.

The archway was slowly closing, so Will jumped out and after Harry. He didn't think that he would be able to open up the wall again without a wand.

Will stared around in amazement. Shops labeled things like, Eeylops Owl Emporium and Cauldrons of All Shapes and Sizes covered the street. And all around, were people who were obviously magical, wearing cloaks and some with pointed hats.

Will must have stood there for several minutes, taking in the sights. Thoughts such as 'Wow', and 'I can't believe that Merriman didn't know about this' kept running through his head. Finally, someone carrying a pile of boxes bumped into him, and he was jolted back to reality.

Frantically Will looked for Harry in the crowd, but he was gone. Shrugging, Will walked over to the nearest bookshop, called Flourish and Blotts, and began looking for a history book that could tell him more about the wizarding world.

Harry emerged from Gringotts with a bag full of wizard money. He still had half an hour before he had to meet up with Ron and Hermione outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry looked down his list for school and realized there were a lot of books needed for his NEWT classes. He decided that he would get a head start and buy those.

He headed down the street toward Flourish and Blotts. The walk wasn't long, and he always enjoyed looking in the shops, especially Quality Quidditch Supplies, his absolute favorite store.

Harry was pleased to see that the broom manufacturers hadn't come out with a broom better than the Firebolt yet. It still lay in the window, though the sign didn't say "Price on Request" anymore. Instead it said, "The price of the Firebolt is On Thousand Nine Hundred and Fifty Five Galleons," in loopy writing. Harry guessed that the price was probably lower than when he had first gotten one, three years ago.

'How much money did Sirius spend on this?' he wondered, before feeling the now familiar pang at the thought of Sirius.

Harry walked away from the Quality Quidditch Supplies, remembering that he was needed to get his books for the year. Still absorbed in thoughts of Sirius in the Department of Mysteries, the duel with Bellatrix, the beam of red light, the fall, Harry didn't notice that he had just walked into someone leaving Flourish and Blotts.

"Sorry," he said mechanically.

He looked up, and saw a familiar mop of brown hair and grey eyes. Harry gasped.

It was Will.

**In movie broadcaster-style voice Here ends the fifth chapter of A New Dark Lord, the one in which Harry sees Will in Diagon Alley!!! Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun**

**Normal voice Intense ending, wasn't it? Sorry about how long this took. Anyway, summer is soon, so then I can write more. The only reason I can now is because I am sick so I can stay home from school. **

**Feyla: I am aware of the time difference between Harry Potter and the Dark is Rising. Let's just pretend that they are in the same time period, though? It makes everything so much simpler. Anyway, as long as certain technology exists in both stories, you can tweak time a bit. At least that is what I think. About the sibling thing, I talked about it in the beginning of the chapter. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Oh and by the way, there is a blue-purple box at the bottom of this screen. Please click on it. It is called leaving a review. Look, there it is:**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

V


	6. Authors Note

**Okay, don't yell at me, but I'm putting this fic on long term hiatus. Please don't kill me, but I'm completely bored with it and I don't want to write long term fics right now. I decided I like writing oneshots much more. **

**My schedule is really hectic, with tons of homework and all that, and I'm under a lot of pressure, what with all the stuff I have to do. If someone really wants to, I'd let them take over my fics, and I'd be okay with that.**

**Please keep looking for my new stuff, and keep reviewing! I really am sorry you know. But I have no interest in this anymore.**


End file.
